Recent advancements in the field of vehicle alert systems have led to the development of in-vehicle systems that provide assistance in case of an emergency situation, such as an accident of a vehicle. In such an emergency situation, an in-vehicle system may transmit a standardized set of data associated with the vehicle to a remote server. Such data may include information to uniquely identify the vehicle. Based on the standardized set of data, a remote server may establish a communication link with one or more passengers of the vehicle, via the in-vehicle system. Based on messages exchanged over the established communication link, the remote server may request one or more other network entities, to provide emergency services to the vehicle and/or one or more passengers of the vehicle.
In certain scenarios, a driver of the vehicle may not be aware of stationary or moving obstacles, road conditions, and/or traffic conditions on the road, and may end up in a potentially dangerous situation, such as an accident. Further, the vehicle may get stuck on the road due to a fault or a breakdown, and may pose a risk of being involved in a collision with other passing vehicles. In such scenarios, it may be desirable to provide a real-time, preventive alert to the drivers of a set of vehicles approaching towards a hazardous portion of a road that may contain one or more stationary and/or moving obstacles. The preventive alert may be based on data collected from the vehicle and/or another set of vehicles that have already passed through and/or are stuck in such a portion of the road.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.